


Such A Tease

by Straykisses



Series: Pure Ass Fluff [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Jisung likes wearing skirts, Kisses, M/M, No Smut or Dirt (for once), Ultra Soft, jisung hates school, seungmin comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Jisungie has a bad day at school, and Seungmin teases him for it.





	Such A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me telling my self to write a one shot after not writing any one shots in months. I tried to work write only fluff for this one. Did i succeed? enjoy?

“Minnie! Stop laughing at me! This isn’t funny!” 

“It’s pretty funny to me”, he laughed back. 

Jisung pouted to his boyfriend, and plopped onto Seungmin’s bed, right next to his boyfriend. His skirt flew up as he fell, causing the younger to blush an impossible shade of red. 

“Awww my baby is so cute, blushing because my skirt went up”, Jisung said as he pinched his boyfriend’s cheeks. 

“Shut up. At least i didn’t flash the entire class while trying to pick up a pencil.” 

“Stoopppp it Minnniiieee! You’re so mean to me.” 

The red head held Jisung’s chin in his hand, and gave him a soft kiss, lasting for only a second. 

“Hey! You can’t just do that to me unexpectedly!” 

Seungmin sighed and got up to sit behind Jisung on his bed. The older boy sat between his legs, and leaned back into his chest. 

“I hate you.” 

“Ha, you love me too much to hate me”, he said as he kissed the behind of Jisung’s ear. 

“Stop i’m ticklish.” But Seungmin didn’t stop, and kept leaving soft butterfly kisses all over Jisung’s cheeks and neck. 

The red head chuckled. “Too bad.” 

Jisung giggled and turned around so he could wrap his legs around the younger. He wrapped his arms around Seungmin’s neck, and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I love you.” 

He pressed their lips together again. 

“I love you too.” 

And with that Seungmin pushed Jisung over so he was on top of the older. 

“Don’t scream.” 

“Ha, make me.” 

And again, they locked lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cute shit? Oof sorry if the ending was a bit abrupt. I got bored in anatomy and decided to write this so HERES YA GO. Lol hoped i guys liked it. 
> 
> Lol i wrote this yesterday n now i’m  
> posting it in Creative writing. Why write stories when u can write stories.


End file.
